Last Savior Of Hope (RWBYanimevideo game fanfic idea
by LoliGothic01
Summary: Alice Ruby Rose Linden is 15 year-old girl. She lost her mother at the age 4, and had a mid-horrific childhood. And is a top student at Beacon Academy where everyone calls her "princess" because she's a cute and kind student she's also kind to the phonest's and other students that feel lonely, bullied, or need a friend and best class president. But one day her causin Adam is in a a
1. Introduction: Alice

The sky it turns into so many colors Blue, Red, Orange,Black... Black the color of night with a white glowing moon. The most beautiful sight their is. I was always loved the night, the stars twinkling in the night like candles, and a gentle moon smiling at us sleeping under it. I've always learned that when I was a kid. Sometimes when I feel sad, depressed, or something I just look up at the stars. Though...can the stars tell fate? Who knows? I know that the Crystal will guide me, and protect me. I hope...I hope this power can help me unlock my past.


	2. Chapter 1: The Idol Has A Secret

"Alice...Alice...Alice!" "Hmm...what?" "I'm leaving." "Where?" "To school. I know you just arrived yesterday, but it doesn't mean you'll be lazing around all day." "Adam. I know geez. I know I have a bussy schedule just five more minutes." "No. Get up now." "Uuugh! You never let me sleep." "Come on Alice you don't want to be late. Now do you?" "Fine." "Well see you later alright?" "Alright. See you later Adam." My name is Alice Ruby Rose Linden, I'm class rep., and an idol, and I attend the school Beacon Academy. And the guy molesting me to wake up is my cousin Adam Taurus Linden. Some people think that me and Adam are a couple, but when they look closer. Boom, shocking related family members. But at Beacon things have been...a little ruff when your named class Rep. means that your looks are so...so...attract people's attention they rely on you on so many things. But life actually sucked on me...why? Well when I was only 4 years - old I remembered my mom getting killed by horrible people, and then those people who killed my mother took me away, and used me as their "secret weapon of distruction." But luckily I was saved by a group of hunstmen. And that's where I met my sister Yang, she was the sweetest person I met. But I managed to remember that, but not my other past...before my mother was killed. But those people will pay. For what they've done to me, and the scar they left me with. Though...I was special I have something that was most rare. The Fabula Nova Chrystallis Chrystal fragment inside of me. But the sad part was, well not technecly sad, but horrifiying since I inherited form my mother, and the family I am in. I am also a witch. My family are huntsmen, and huntress family, but it was a little weird that my family is part witch, mage, and whatever his long the list is. But I know for a fact that if my family fights grim. It means I have to fight for what was right. Even though it might be weird, but...I'm used to it even though I'm a witch - huntress some people think it's bad. But not really cause that was my mom she fought grim, and the darkness she was the most famous and the bravest out of all hunstmen and huntress'. My mother was none other than Summer Rose Linden. She really was amazing, and the best mom anyone could have... before she died I still remember, the pendant she gave me it had our family symbol,our family crest. And also I have another necklace it was a dragon wrapped around a cross. I forgot who gave me that one and I know it was from a family member who gave it to me, and I still treasure it with my life. Both necklaces. But so far up to date right now has been good at least since I got here for a mission.

"Alice. Can I talk with you for a moment." "Yes Professor Ozpin." "You still remember your cousin Adam going on a mission to Vocaloid City on a grim attacks going in recently?" "Yes. I do remember." "Well I decided that you should go with Adam and stay with him, and also to help him as well. I have a feeling that the two of you need to work together to stop this grim attack. But also Adam told me about some signs of chaos lerking somewhere. And I will be sending you more details about some mysterious things going on. Do you understand the importants your mission and task. Alice?" "Yes Professor." "Don't worry about your idol activities I'll take care of that at the school. Where Adam is going. And also in that school is filled with Vocaloid idols, and also a secret program for special people who wish to learn combat, and protection of others, or wish to be a hunstman. And also their is a Buso Shinki program as well, I know you want to keep ahead of yourself, so I'll make sure a lot of things are secret so no one will suspect you being a huntress in training. Does it stand clear. Alice?" "Yes." "Very well then you'll leave in one day. And ounce you get there you won't be going to the school within three days. And I'll make sure Adam knows about it as well." "Oh. And two more things. I'm going to send Ms. Lucina as your private combat tutor, and your idol manager. And also Cross Academy is there, but just the night students so then beware of them, and don't let them know who you really are. And if they do figure it out, or some sort. Well I guess you have to know what to do by then. And I will also advice Headmaster Cross about your presence. I'm expecting so many things from you. Alice.

"That's all for today. Let's get going Alice." Ms. Lucina said. "Yes. Good work everyone." I said. And on the car drive back I wondered. How strong are those night class vampires any way? Are they strong enough to defeat me? What will happen if they know?...if they k ow I am a huntress... or worse what if they know that I was a witch?...by then what. Well it doesn't matter to me now all I have to do is to focus on is to end this grim attack, and other jobs that need to get done. By the time I get home there's a lot of things to focus on.


	3. Chapter 2: First Day Rumor

"Hey have you heard about the new transfer student?" "Yeah I heard. I wonder if it's girl or a boy?" "Well I heard that person is famous." "Really I wonder who could it be?"

"Alright Alice you know all the details about things, and don't forget what Ozpin told you alright?" Adam said. We made it to the school and turns out this school was separated between boys, and girls. Well at least that's good since I have no interest in boys, none what so ever. The reason why I don't like guys they can sometimes be annoying, and rude sometimes total jerks. Well except the guy friends I have, and my causing at least their not jerks. And besides why fall in love with them any way in the end their's always a downfall anyway. "Yeah, all memorized." I said. "Alright we're here at the headmistress' office. I'll see later alright?" Adam said. "Right." I said. Then Adam knocked on the door. "Enter." The headmistress said. And me and Adam stepped inside. "Well then you must be Alice. Nice to meet you Ozpin told me about you I'm Mariko headmistress here at this school." "It's a pleasure to meet you Headmistress Mariko." I said. Then Adam left just to leave me, and the headmistress to talk. "Ozpin was right about you. Being such an adorable well mannered girl." Mrs. Marino said. "But. Let's get to the point shall we? As usual Ozpin sent me a message sending me information, and status which looks very well outstanding. And also your privet lessons seems to be in order. And also since we're going to open the Buso Shinki program for girls. Your information will remain the same no changes. And I think that will be it. Now to show you to your new classroom." As we left to go my classroom hopefully nothing won't go bad. And if it does at some point I have a feeling that I'm going to snap. If things go beyond point. "Here we are." Mrs. Marino said. "Excuse me Mrs. Megurine my I say something really quick?" "Of course." Ms. Megurine said. "Ladies. You have new student today, so I want everyone to be kind to her. You may come in now." "This is Alice she'll be joining you today." "It's a pleasure to meet you my name is Alice Ruby Rose Linden." "Well Alice you can sit right behind Ms. Kagamine over there." Ms. Megurine pointed out. And I just walked to my seat, then class was back to session. Time past most of the stuff that was being teached was a lot of stuff I already knew. Then came break time, as I was about to explore the school a swarm of girls came around me. And started to ask me questions. Like girls do, about hair products, and stuff. Luckily I managed to excuse my self, after that Ms. Megurine found me leaving, then offered me a tour around the school. Well I couldn't say "no". And then she showed me around. Afterwards it was my private lesson time. And what I heard from girls mermering about sometimes the boys from the other side would come, and it was rare times. And also a festival was coming up soon, and since I'm one of the top idols might as well show up and give them a show myself as well. For me it's just nothing, but work. And sometimes no breaks in being both a huntress and and idol is hard to catch brea


End file.
